


interlude

by theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Relationship, this is very soft and quiet and i wrote it because i love geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes
Summary: If he had to quantify it- which he doesn’t, but if he had to- he’d say this is his favorite kind of night. His favorite kind of anything. Soft quiet in the forest. Stars hardly visible above him, just barely peeking through the trees.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 48
Kudos: 379





	interlude

**Author's Note:**

> this was just written bc i wanted to sort of. grasp geralts voice and how i see his character and how he has more depth than even he thinks he has! i just really love him a lot. hes a very good man and he loves very deeply

Jaskier’s composing again, or something. 

Maybe writing poetry. It’s in his little leather book, regardless, and he’s sitting all close to the fire- so close his toes (bare, pink. Curled, just slightly) are almost in it. Geralt considers telling him to be careful, because burned toes would hardly make for a pleasant journey (and they still have journey left. Lots of it) but he stays quiet and listens to Jaskier tap tap tap out a soft, disjointed beat on his thigh.

The evening is very still. The fire’s cracking, and the pops sound muted. Geralt’s cleaning his sword in slow, repetitive motions. Swiping up, down, up the length of it. No traces of blood, no traces of rust. There isn’t much on his mind but how it’s gleaming, and when he glances up and sees the furrow in Jaskier’s brow his eyes return to his lap. His bard is a very expressive creature, all swooping eyebrows and twisting lips, and it’s when he gets quiet and withdrawn and smooth-faced that Geralt needs to worry, so he doesn’t. A nice, quiet evening, and Geralt is clean enough, and Jaskier is warm enough with his feet half in the fire and his hair drying in fuzzy curls on his head, so there’s no need to think about anything besides his shining sword and Roach, quietly shifting to his left, and Jaskier, tapping away. 

If he had to quantify it- which he doesn’t, but if he had to- he’d say this is his favorite kind of night. His favorite kind of anything. Soft quiet in the forest. Stars hardly visible above him, just barely peeking through the trees. Warmth all around, biting cold back with its shadows past the fire’s glow. Safe enough, fed enough, calm enough. Smooth as a rock tumbled to a polish in the river. Geralt kills and fights and travels to make his living, growls and bites like the white wolf he’s called, and still he loves this peace. 

(He’d hesitated to call it love, at first, because love is a human emotion, but what other name is there for the slow bloom of warmth in his chest? He feels it when he sees Roach and he feels it when he sees Jaskier and he feels it on soft nights like these. It’s not so important if it’s not the fire he hears about, because Geralt doesn’t need another burnt-out husk. He likes it like this. Quiet, slow. Calm heartbeats in the air. Jaskier’s frenetic energy soothed, for once. A little family Geralt has made despite himself, despite everything, kicking and screaming all the way.)

It’s alright that it won’t last forever. That’s the way of things. But for now it’s dark night, warm glow. The scribble of Jaskier composing. The smell of smoke. Quiet, soft, lovely in a way Witcher’s aren’t meant to be. 

That’s alright, too. He can live with that if it means he can live with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and i am sorry but if you liked this leave a comment! and perhaps a prompt because Again im going absolutely maniac w writing for the witcher but i am Not Creative. love u xx
> 
> ALSO shoot me a prompt or smth on tumblr at redjewelsforeyes.tumblr.com i will worship the ground you stand on


End file.
